The Adventure
by letl0veinn
Summary: Every summer has a story.
1. i wanna have the same last dream again

A/N: New story. I haven't attempted a chapter story in a long, long time so let's see how this goes! I'm such a big fan of roadtrips. I know there's been Degrassi roadtrip stories on and I'm going to try my hardest not to copy them and make it into my own. But they were my inspiration. Reviews are my friend, it helps me want to continue!

"Eli. Eli. ELI." Somebody was hissing in his ear and Eli let out a soft groan, turning on his side. Maybe if he didn't open his eyes, they'd take the hint and go away. Let him continue sleeping. What normal people did at this time of night. For a few seconds, it was silent and Eli figured he had just imagined the voice of what suspiciously sounded like Clare Edwards in his room. Then he fell off the bed.

"Ow!" He shot up, his dark hair sticking up every which way due to bedhead. He rubbed the now forming bump on the back on his head and his emerald green eyes squinted, trying to decipher the darkened shape standing across from him. Then he blinked. "Clare?" It was her, not his imagination. She had gray sweatpants on and a bright pink sweatshirt on, her slender arms crossed tightly across her chest. She was biting down on her lip and watching him. "Clare? Hello. What are you doing here?" She freaked out at the thought of the two of them being alone in _her_ room. What was she doing, climbing in through his window and waking him up at...He looked at the clock. 5 AM?

She sat on the bed and silently pulled him back on. He registered the fact that he didn't have a shirt on but if she noticed, she didn't say anything. She seemed to be lost in thought. Eli waited a few seconds for her to speak up, his irritation growing. Not that he didn't like seeing her in the early hours of the morning, but he also enjoyed his sleep. Especially before the first day of summer. He wanted to luxuriate in the fact that he could sleep in.

"I'm leaving town." Well. Whatever Eli expected Clare to say, it wasn't this. He blinked. She seemed more alert now and stood up, pulling open his drawers and throwing random items of clothing at him. He gingerly removed a pair of black boxers off his head before asking politely, "Are you on drugs?"

She scowled at him but continued her 'packing' for him, if he could call it that. His fingers enclosed around her wrist and he gently dragged her over to him. Clare, God bless her, wasn't what you would call an impulsive person. She thought before she acted. She chose her words carefully. She was the one you went to when you wanted to be talked out of a crazy idea, not the person you went to to do crazy shit with. That was exactly why Eli lo-felt so fondly of her. She was everything he wasn't, and he wouldn't change her for the world.

So yes. He was now concerned for her sanity because it was clear she had lost it. He knew her parents fighting had gotten worse as the year went on, and he knew she wasn't nearly as fine with as she claimed to be. He had a sneaking suspicion that was what was going on right now. Time to play the good boyfriend and talk her down.

"Clare," he began, a slight laugh in his voice. She snapped her wrist out of his hand and smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry," she laughed herself. "Did I say 'I'? I mean we're leaving. Pack." He was left gobsmacked as she pulled one of his duffel bags out from underneath his bed and started shoving clothes hapharzdly in it. Okay.

"Where are we going," he asked carefully, not wanting to upset her. She looked up at him, her blue eyes suddenly bright with unshed tears and his confused expression softened. He knelt down and silently started packing. She'd answer his questions later. Now it was just time to go along with her.

"Remember when you said you'd do anything to go on a roadtrip," she said softly, watching him empty his drawers. He turned to look at her and leaned against his dresser, nodding. He had mentioned it when they were supposed to come up with a creative writing prompt. And, he remembered, Clare hadn't scoffed at his 'reckless' idea. She had just sat quietly, a strange look on her face. Eli hadn't really thought about it at the time because well, girls were girls. They did strange things every day.

"I need to leave, Eli." Her voice was barely a whisper and he nodded. He didn't need any more information. They were going on a roadtrip. He didn't know how long. He didn't know what had prompted Clare to come to him at five in the morning, and demand he start packing. He didn't need to. As long as they were together, things were going to be okay.

When he was finally done packing, he let out a deep breath then reached into his closet to pull out his money jar. Eli had been saving his money in this sucker ever since he was eleven years old, not exactly sure what he had been saving for. He just liked knowing that there was a thick wad of cash waiting for him if he needed it. He cradled it to his chest, showed Clare, and there was a hint of a smile on her lips. "Edwards," he shook his head. "You're costing me. Literally." He smirked at his own bad joke and she rolled her eyes, her fingers clasping through his.

They left his house, this time through the front door, and Eli stuck a note that simply read 'With Clare.' on his front door. He headed for Morty and Clare stopped him, pointing at her red convertible. It had been a 'sorry we're destroying your life' from her parents. She was only a junior, but she had the car that seniors begged their parents for when graduation came along. Eli stopped, his lip curling in hesitation. "No Morty?" And he knew his voice sounded slightly whiny-ish. But Morty was his baby, his best friend. Morty had been there for him forever. They couldn't just leave him.

"I'm sorry, Eli. But I think we should take my convertible. Oddly enough, it's less... noticeable." He chuckled at this and nodded. She was right. He hated that, but she was right. He was about to open his mouth when he heard a scuffle that sounded like sneakers scraping against the sidewalk. He looked up to see Adam heading towards them, a look of confusion upon his face. Eli stared.

"What is it with everyone coming to see me at 5 AM? You couldn't at least call first?" Adam snorted at this then nodded to the bags at their feet. "What's going on?" He asked and Clare said firmly, "We're leaving. Roadtrip. Want to come?" Eli didn't mind if Adam came, but he knew how sensitive the boy was to feeling like a third wheel around them.

Adam shrugged. "Sure. Cool. Adventure." He grinned and hopped in the backseat. Eli and Clare stared at him. "What?" He asked. He obviously didn't seem to notice the fact that while Eli and Clare had their bags packed, he was literally left with just the clothes on his body and his cellphone. Eli coughed. "Aren't you gonna pack, dude? We're not sure when we're coming back." Adam shrugged his shoulders once more and wrapped his arms behind his neck, leaning casually against the seat. "Nah. I can always buy stuff on the road. And Eli's clothes fit me." He grinned mischeviously at his friend and Eli glared at him. He would buy Adam some clothes before letting his friend mooch all of his clothes on him and do God knows what in them.

"Funny," Eli said shortly and took the keys away from Clare to start the car up. She was not in a state to drive tonight. She didn't protest and just got in the seat next to him, buckling up and leaning her head against the window. At least she looked more at ease than she did when she first appeared in his room. He still wanted to know what the hell was going on, but for now, decided to just let her have her peace. He started up the car and they took off the down the street.

"So," Eli said after a few minutes of just driving aimlessly down the roads of Degrassi. "Where, uh, am I going exactly?"


	2. the one where i wake up, and i'm alive

A/N: I'd like to thank the people who have reviewed this story so far. You brighten my day and make me that much more inspired to continue! :]

"Wait!" Clare said suddenly, and she winced as Eli slammed on the brakes. Adam pushed up against her seat and glared at the two of them. She smiled apologetically at the boys before raising her finger and pointing at Above The Dot. They were just passing it and she realized how much she really needed a ginger tea before they even hit the highway. "Mind if we stop? I'm thirsty." Eli nodded and Adam fished some cash out of his pockets, mumbling something about, 'need coffee before I die', and she chuckled softly to herself. If there was anybody she would choose to accompany her on a roadtrip for three months, it was definitely these two boys. They were the shining light in her ever growing bleak life. She wrinkled her nose at the depressing metaphor and followed them inside, smiling slightly to Peter.

"You guys are up early," he observed and leaned up against the counter. He looked tired. Bags were underneath his eyes and his blonde hair was sticking up in a way that suggested he had decided to skip brushing it. Clare knew Spinner still partially owned the Dot, so she knew he was assisting as well, but maybe he ought to think of hiring some help for poor Peter. If she were up to it, she'd apply. She liked Peter. Despite her first thoughts about him, he had been good to her sister. It was weird to think that Darcy had dated both boys that ended up practically living at The Dot. Clare smiled at the thought. "Roadtrip," she said simply. "Ginger tea, please?" Eli ordered a black coffee and Adam quickly echoed that, Peter nodding as he went to the machines to make them.

Clare looked around. To her surprise, there were a few people there. An elderly couple that were both reading the newspaper, exchanging sections with each other when they were done. A girl with long, curly brown hair that was wearing something that looked like Chanel or Marc Jacobs, reading the Style section and sipping on a caramel frappuchino. Clare narrowed her eyes; she looked awfully familiar. Then she realized it was Fiona Coyne, a girl who had graduated last year. She thought socialites slept in until noon.

"One ginger tea and two black coffees," Peter announced and Clare smiled gratefully as Eli handed her drink to her, paying for the drinks himself. She opened her mouth to announce Fiona was over there when she saw Eli's green eyes light up mischeviously and he nudged Adam, who was turning a dark shade of red. "What's going on?" She asked and leaned closer towards them, wanting to know the secret.

"It's Adam's wittle crush," Eli laughed but it quickly died when Adam shoved him roughly in the side. Eli rolled his eyes. "Man, you've been obsessing over her for a year. Just go talk to her, I'm sure she doesn't bite. And if she does, that's kinky." He wriggled his eyebrows mischeviously and Clare rolled her eyes herself before straightening herself up and walking over to Fiona.

"Clare!" Adam hissed, looking horrified.

"Adam," she repeated, turning back around and wearing an expression of such seriousness that it made Eli's stomach turn. Her eyes were bright. "Life's too short to not do what you want," she swallowed and once again, Eli got the feeling that she was holding something back from them. From him. Clare turned back around and walked over to Fiona, sliding in the seat across from her.

"Hi," she said, smiling and Fiona lowered her cup. She wore a cautious smile, a smile that said 'I've been tricked before, but I'll still give you a chance'.

"Hi," she replied, a laugh in her voice. "Can I help you?" Clare nodded and her attention drifted to the page Fiona was reading. It was about traveling. A roadtrip story, that focused on one model's journey of self-discovery through her travels and of course, the many clothes she encountered around the way. Clare brightened.

"Would you like to go on a roadtrip?" Fiona looked taken aback but then, to Clare's surprise, her smile widened and she nodded. She closed up the Style section, rolled it up and tucked it into her sleeves, then stood up. Clare turned around and saw Adam staring very determindely at the table and Eli looking confused.

The two girls walked over to the boys and Clare said, "This is Fiona. She'll be joining us." Adam's mouth gaped open and him, the king of subtlety, blurted out, "But you don't even know us."

To Fiona's credit, however, she nodded. "I know. But I'm bored out of my mind here. I don't want to go to college, I want to experience life before I start to dedicate my life to studies and work. I've been waiting for an excuse to get out of this town ever since summer started." Clare nodded, understanding how that felt. She couldn't tell anyone why she felt this way, but she knew that it'd come out eventually. Especially to Eli. She couldn't keep it from him, but she couldn't tell him. Not yet.

"Well," Clare started, "Looks like we have a pit stop to make-" She was cut off when Drew and Alli both burst into the shop, Alli looking disgruntled at the fact that Drew was right behind her and Drew looking furious at his brother. "Clare, you can't leave without me. We're like this-" "Adam, you know how pissed Mom is right now-"

Clare turned to Eli, a smile tugging at her lips. She could feel his frustration building that this was getting more out of control, but it excited her. It was actually turning out to be the adventure she wanted. "Guess we have a few more pit stops to make, Goldsworthy."


	3. just as the four walls close me within

As soon as four more bags were loaded into the trunk (Adam had finally caved, and snuck back into his house with Drew while their mother was sleeping on the couch), Eli was driving aimlessly down the road near the highway. He still had no clue where they were going, why they were going, or how the quartet smushed together awkwardly in the backseat actually got themselves invited. The girl who could answer all of these questions was refusing to spill and was instead staring out the window, drifting down to look at a folded piece of paper down in her lap every now and then.

Before Eli could ask what it was, Adam beat him to the punch. He reached over Alli's lap and snatched the piece of paper up. "Hey!" Clare protested, twisting in her seat to try and grab it back from him. But Adam only smirked and unfolded it, his eyes going back and forth as he read the words. His eyes lost their mischevious sparkle and Eli could see Alli lean over and read it too, her cheeks paling. Now he was really curious. Whose brilliant idea was it for him to drive? Oh, right. Him.

"What's going on?" He asked casually and he met Adam's eyes in the rearview mirror. Clare took this moment of vulnerability and snatched the paper back from Adam, her cheeks a fiery red. Eli got a small glimpse of a numbered list before she hid it from his sight again. Fiona and Drew remained quiet, as much as in the dark as Eli was. Eli reached a hand over and smiled at Clare, hoping he could charm her with a single look. She stared back at him. "It's just a list," she muttered, holding it protectively to her chest.

"Let me see," he laughed and she sighed before handing it to him. **Things To Do Before I Die. **Die. Death. Julia, sprawled on the pavement, her bike wheels still spinning in the grass. He swallowed and Clare shouted as he lost grip of the wheel, almost swerving into the other lane. She grasped the wheel and made him straighten out before she finally let go. He couldn't breathe. Why was Clare writing these types of lists? They were meant for when you were older, when time was running out. He couldn't look at her, couldn't look at anybody. He could feel her hand clasping over his and he couldn't take it. Switching his blinker on, he pulled into the grass and roughly shut off the car. The car was silent as he unbuckled his seatbelt, climbed out of the car, and slammed the door behind him.

The sun was slowly rising. If this had been a different moment, he would've taken a moment to appreciate this type of beauty. But now all he could feel was anger, rising panic, looming fear swelling up in his chest. He walked blindly, not knowing where he was going. His vision was getting blurry and Eli realized he was about to cry, and that made him stop in his tracks and take a few rising breaths. That was when he realized Clare was behind him.

Her hand grasped his shoulder and she turned him around, his face burying itself in her neck. She smelled like the usual scent of flowers and cinnamon, and he took in a shuddering gasp. He had to get himself together. When he felt like he wouldn't blubber all over her, Eli pulled himself back from Clare and found himself staring into her own shining eyes. "What's going on?" He managed to get out, his heart pounding. He hoped he was overreacting. That she was just thinking morbidly (he had had a bad influence on her), and then he'd apologize to everyone and they'd joke about Eli's "freakout" the whole roadtrip. But she wasn't smiling and she said the words that would haunt him forever.

"I have cancer."

Eli stared at her, willing himself to think that he had just imagined Clare saying those words. Because Clare could not have cancer. She was too pure, too beautiful, too _good _to have this poisonous disease infiltrating her veins. He laid his fingertips on her skin, tracing the softness and he shook his head. "No." His voice was steady and she moved further into him, her lips pressing softly into his neck. "No," he repeated. "You're fine. There must've been a mistake. You look fine." Her auburn curls blew in the wind and he reached forward to tug at a curl, to prove his point, when he saw the small wisps of hair that laid on his fingertips. He swallowed.

"I have to do this, Eli," she whispered and he could finally see what he had been avoiding for months. Her skin was pale. Her hair was thinner, it was shorter. She was losing weight, her sweatshirt hung around her figure. She was beautiful, but she was slowly disappearing. He didn't know how to react to this. But she was begging him to do something for her and he couldn't resist.

"How long have you known?" He asked, and she bit her lip. "A year."

Eli took a step backwards, feeling hurt. "A _year? _A fucking _year_, Clare?" She winced at his language but didn't reproach him because she knew he was angry, and he had every right to be. She nodded. "I'm sorry, I thought I'd get better. I thought I'd get in remission, I thought God would make everything all right."

God. God was never there for Eli, why would he start now? For a few minutes the two of them stood in silence. Eli could see Alli, Fiona, Adam, and Drew staring at them across the way and then he turned to Clare, his hand outstretched. "Let me see the list." Clare handed it to him and his eyes scanned the list, his face becoming tighter and tighter each time he went down. The first spot was Washington, only a few hours away from where they were. "Seattle, huh?" _1. Ride on a horse carriage around Seattle before dinner at the Space Needle. _

He wasn't happy. Not at all. But they had come this far - and he had three more months with Clare. It twisted his gut to admit that, but he was going to make these three months the best he'd ever have.


	4. my eyes are open up with pure sunlight

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Been super busy with school. I hope you enjoy this chapter - and I really hope you continue reading even though I sort of threw you guys for a loop. Trust me, you guys won't regret it. Remember, reviews are like food to a starving man for me!

**WASHINGTON.**

"We're lost."

Eli huffed in frustration and Clare made a tiny noise of irritation next to him as she buried her head in the map. "How can we be lost if we don't even know where we're going?" Adam asked logically and was met by two glares from Clare and Eli. He shrunk back from their gazes and Alli patted him comfortingly on the shoulders, a small smile on her lips. Clare looked up in surprise as Eli pulled into a diner. His body demeanor was still stiff and she wanted to comfort him, to put her arms around him and hold him, but she had a feeling he didn't want her anywhere near him right now. She was lucky that he was still speaking to her. The rest of the gang scrambled out of their seats, Fiona verbalizing how she hoped they had a good salad and their goodnatured laughter drifted away as only Eli and Clare were left in the car. Eli turned the engine off and ran a hand through his hair, looking determindely at everything but Clare. She raised her hand, hesitated, before laying it on his shoulder.

"I'll keep apologizing till you believe me," she said softly. He bit his lip at these words and turned to face her, his eyes bright. She had never seen Eli cry before. Not even on Julia's death-aversary. Not even when he found out his mom was in a car accident. But here he was, the struggle to remain composed written all over his face and she leaned over, pressing her lips softly against his. A salty tear ended up on his lip and she kissed it away, swallowing his pain. His hand was warm and pressed tightly against the back of her neck and as their tongues gently touched, she moved herself further into his embrace.

When they finally separated, Clare leaned her forehead against Eli. "I love you." It wasn't the first time they had exchanged these words, but it was the first time she could feel the sincerity of it down to her very core. He swallowed tightly, his lips against her cheeks a silent revow. She climbed out of the car and was at his side, her fingers clasped tightly with his as they made their way inside the crowded diner. They spotted Alli waving at them from across the room and as they slid into the booth, Clare grabbed a lunch menu. If anyone noticed Eli's red eyes, they tactfully kept their mouths shut.

"So let's see this list, Edwards," Alli shot a smile towards Clare, her eyes sympathetic. Alli had known about the cancer about a week after Clare was diagonosed. She had been heartbroken as well. Clare smiled gratefully and pushed the list towards her. Drew and Fiona crowded their heads together as they peered at the list. "Dance club in Miami, yes!" Drew crowed in delight and Alli rolled her eyes but not before Clare saw the smallest glimmer of affection in her smile. The two lovebirds still hadn't managed to make up for their lovers quarrel at the Vegas Dance but Adam assured Clare that Drew was working on it. It was, apparently, a year plan to woo her back.

"Central Park," Fiona nodded in approval. "That place is beautiful during summer nights." Oh right. Fiona had lived in New York before moving to Canada. She thanked the waitress that delivered her water with lemon and Clare and Eli quickly put in their drink orders. It was about lunch time in the busy restaraunt and for the first time in a while, Clare was actually _hungry_. She smiled in delight at this rarity and she poured over the menu, her eyes scanning past chicken sandwiches and hamburgers and chicken caesar salads. "Tacos," her and Eli said simaltanousely. They exchanged smiles and Adam rolled his eyes, leaning back in his seat.

"Get used to that sickening cuteness over there," he said, his arms wrapped casually behind his head. "It's going to be happening about every two seconds."

theadventure

They were back in the car about an hour later. They were already in Washington but couldn't seem to find the way to Seattle. "Shotgun!" Adam shouted and pushed past the girls and Drew as he climbed over the seat. Eli seemed ready to protest but Clare just linked arms with Alli. "Girltalk," she smiled and Fiona laughed. So they set off and Clare held her box of leftovers in her box, the smell of tacos mixing in pleasantly with the smells of the fresh air. Drew drifted off with his iPod headphones stuck in his ears, his mouth slightly open as he slept. Alli withdrew a pen from her purse and handed two others to Fiona and Clare silently.

"What are we doing?" Clare asked in a hushed whisper and Alli smirked wickedly. "A little payback." Fiona carefully drew a tiny heart on Drew's cheeks and they waited with bated breath for him to stir but he didn't. Adam had drifted off as well in the front seat and Eli was keeping careful attention on the road, looking for signs that would direct him towards Seattle. Clare laughed and leaned forward, her perfect penmanship skills coming to use. _I love Justin Beiber. _Alli laughed out loud and the three girls settled back in their seats innocently as Drew woke up, his eyes blinking sleepily. "Whuzgoingon?" He asked and Alli shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing. Go back to sleep."

He did almost automatically, and Alli leaned forward to clap Clare's hand as Drew slept on, his forehead and cheeks having been marked.

theadventure

Seattle during the evening was beautiful, Adam reflected. He snuck a peek at his best friend who was looking more tired than he had this morning. The girls and Drew were fast asleep in the backseat and Adam took this as his chance to finally figure out what the hell was going on. He turned down the radio and twisted in his seat to get a better look at Eli. "What's going on?" Adam asked, cutting to the chase.

Eli didn't say anything for a few seconds. Adam was patient though. He knew how his best friend worked. It was obviously big - life changing. But Adam felt like this whole trip was destined to be epic. Some of them were complete strangers, thrown together for a few months on a journey across North America? How could it not be the most amazing life experience they'd have? He adjusted the beanie on his head before he caught Eli saying, "Clare has cancer."

Adam felt his heart sinking. Literally. It was falling into his chest. He took another glance at his other best friend, curled up in the backseat like a cat next to Alli, and he couldn't imagine her having that. She just seemed too...good. Bad things like this didn't happen to people like her. He looked back at Eli and finally saw the hidden pain etched on his cheeks, burned in her eyes, twisted on his lips. Adam laid a hand on Eli's shoulder and said quietly, "I'm sorry."

That was all Adam needed to say. Eli breathed out heavily and Adam said, "We're going to make this the best. For her, man. For all of us." Eli nodded and they kept driving, to where, Adam still wasn't sure yet.

The Space Needle neared them and Adam was struck back by the sheer size of it. It was beautiful as it rotated slightly. Crowds of people parked their cars and got out, the delight on their faces clear as day in the dusky evening. Adam felt emotion rising in his chest and he got his camera out, taking a picture. "Stop one of the biggest adventure of our life," he said quietly and Eli finally smiled.


End file.
